


domesticity drabble

by alestar



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alestar/pseuds/alestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Lauren.</p><p><i>The first baby born on the USS Enterprise was named Doris, and her birth was celebrated all over the ship, even by strangers, and especially by Dr. McCoy.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	domesticity drabble

The first baby born on the USS Enterprise was named Doris, and her birth was celebrated all over the ship, even by strangers, and especially by Dr. McCoy. McCoy was foremost a pathologist, but only because he had a knack for diagnosis (mostly due to creative paranoia); he preferred obstetrics. He preferred conducting the orderly function of humanoid mechanics to the more common fare of phaser burns, engineering accidents and alien STDs-- and if those mechanics resulted in new life, all the more delightful. And he really liked babies. They were so small, and they looked so freaked out.

McCoy was leaned back in the chair in his office with Doris on his chest, her head tipped onto his right shoulder, rocking gently and reading from a datapad when Spock came to talk about the vaccinations audit. McCoy frowned.

Spock nodded. "Doctor."

"Shh," said McCoy. "She's sleeping."

"I would like to know--"

"Lower your voice," said McCoy, and despite the threat, his voice didn't lose its low-pitched timbre, "or I'll throw this at you." The datapad tilted in McCoy's hand.

Spock's mouth pursed fractionally, but when he spoke again, his voice was a whisper. "The Enterprise will leave Earth's orbit in six days; we will need a current report of vaccinations for all crew members in three."

"I know that," McCoy said, voice soft, "you green-blooded skink. I've been a little distracted with helping to create life."

Spock arched an eyebrow. "Lieutenant Vasquez is healthy and of sound reproductive age; it is 93% likely that she would have delivered successfully without you."

"You--" Doris jumped minutely in her sleep. McCoy's back was tensing, and he forced himself to relax: his hand on Doris' back, his chest under her small body, his shoulder under her head. He resumed rocking. Spock continued to look at him, and after a moment, McCoy murmured, "I bet Vulcans hate babies." Vulcans hated everything that was good.

"That would not be effective in the propagation of a species," said Spock, still in a whisper. "And Vulcans do not feel hate."

McCoy ran his hand across the fine, soft hairs on the back of Doris' head and snorted gently. He glared at the other man. "Doctors do."


End file.
